Student-Teacher
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Oz V. goes to a school called Pandora Academy, He arrives late everyday, doesn't listen to the teachers, has piercings ,and he ends up having to stay with his math teacher, Gilbert Nightray. Over time Oz finds himself falling for his teacher... Will Gilbert like him back? Major OOC! Pandora Hearts does NOT belong to me! Rated T! Sorry for weird title! CHECK OUT POLL ON PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello~ I hope you like this! My awesome friend helped me with this! Thank you __**Viifun**__! ;D So this is really OOC… and I added something to Oz… (You'll see if you read it) but yea hope you like!_

(Oz's POV)

I walked in to my stuck up preppy school, Pandora Academy, right as the bell rang. 'Crap, I'm late…Again… Nightray-Sensei is going to kill me!' I thought while running to my locker.

Pandora Academy is what I call a 'rich kid' school, and most stuck-up people go here. I'm not stuck-up! Hell no! But other people are, and most teachers are too. There are dorms across the street from the academy so the students won't be late for school (Even though I'm late everyday… almost). I live in a dorm by myself because there's an odd number of students… I guess you can say I got lucky. I really don't mind, 'cuz I hate picking up after people! Everyone has a dorm. Even the teachers get a dorm! What, they can't drive to work? Whatever… I didn't make the rules.

Anyway…I always get in trouble by this one teacher- Nightray-Sensei… His first name is Gilbert… but of course I can't call him that. I would get in trouble (Even though I already get into enough of it). Oh, I forgot to mention. He is also my math teacher! Which just makes it worse; because he makes me sit up front so he can keep an 'eye' on me! I just think he's trying to find a way to get me in trouble!

"Oz-kun."

I stopped in my tracks. 'Shit. I know that voice.' I turned around and put on a fake smile. "Nightray-Sensei! How are you this morning?"

"First of all, why are you late every single morning? And what did I tell you about those piercings? Do you want to go to the principle again?"

Nightray-Sensei is the kind of person that follows the rules and tells people off. He's tall, has black hair, and bright gold eyes. I, on the other hand, have blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and those piercings he was talking about…. I have five of them, black studs going all the way up my right ear.

"Oh come on! I'm not _always_ late… just most days." I said, smiling innocently.

"And what about the piercings? You know it's against school rules." He said, voice stern.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought the teachers are always saying 'express yourself'… isn't that right? Also, Nightray-Sensei~ you have an earring…"

"Oz-kun." He brought his hand up pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't just say everything is about 'expressing' yourself! You've used that excuse _way_ to many times! And my earring was a gift!"

"Ok, I'm very sorry, Nightray-Sensei!" I said while bowing.

"It's ok. Just get to class!"

"Thanks teach!" I said while running down the hall to my English classroom.

"Wait a minute, Oz-kun!" He yelled!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ha! That was too easy!' I thought as I entered my English class. For English my teacher was a guy named- Break-Sensei. He's pretty creepy, but his class is super easy so I put up with his weirdness.

Break-Sensei always has this weird blue skinned doll on his left shoulder! The worst part is it talks! And he is always eating a lollipop in class! I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a cavity!

I looked at the clock and sighed, 'only twenty more minutes until this class is over~.

"Oz-kun, will you please pay attention?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I glanced to my left and Break was really close to my face.

"Ahhhhhhh! Break-Sensei!" I yelled and fell out of my chair.

"Good~ you're paying attention again! You were called to the office~" he smirked.

"Great, Nightray-Sensei went to the office," I mumbled as I gathered my things and headed to the office.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the office, I sat on a bench and waited to go inside the principal's office. My Uncle, Oscar, (he's a teacher here) came out with a sad look on his face.

"Uncle? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got fired…"

"What?! Why would they do that?" I wondered.

"Principal Glen said I can't 'flirt' with my students! I know I flirt sometimes, but I wouldn't do that to my students."

I sighed, "Uncle… You are a big pervert. I'm not surprised, actually."

Just then the secretary said I could go into the principal's office now, so I said good bye to my uncle and walked in Glen's office, shutting the door behind me.

I looked over and noticed Nightray-Sensei was in the room as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We are going to talk about your new arrangements." Glen spoke up.

"What arrangements?" I eyed my principal.

"There are going to be some new students arriving soon. They are prodigies, and they have to be together, so that means they are sharing a room."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?! And why is Nightray-Sensei here?" I asked pointing to my math teacher.

"Well, since you are living in a dorm alone… we can kick you out and put them in~ Gilbert is here because he offered to share his room with you." The principal smiled.

"I did what now?" Sensei practically yelled jumping up out of his chair.

"Come on, Gilbert… Since Oscar left you will be alone, and Oz doesn't have anywhere to go!"

"…"

"Ok! It's settled! You will both be roomies!"

"But isn't that weird for me to share a room with my teacher?"

"Not at all! Don't worry about it, Oz-kun. Everything will be just fine."

I left the room to go to my dorm to clean it out. I was almost to the door to the outside when a hand grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked whose hand it belonged to-

"What do you want, Sensei?"

"I'm not excited about sharing a room with you, you know? I don't want to be roomed with a stupid, childish delinquent!" he told me, then turned on his heel and strode off to his classroom.

"You and me both!" I whispered to myself.

_A/N: How was it? I hope it was good! I really enjoyed writing it! xD LOL! Review! And thank you for reading! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello once again! Thank you all for the reviews and such~ I am happy to present chapter 2! ^_^ Sorry if there is any mistakes or grammar issues! I tried my best to make it perfect. I really liked writing this chapter! Haha! Anyway~ Enjoy~ _

(Still in Oz's POV)

I was finally in my shared room. 'Wow. He's really clean!' I thought.

The front door opened and Nightray-Sensei walked in. "Let's just get this straight right now, keep everything clean. I don't like picking up after people! I'm not a maid!" He said, while giving me a scary look.

"What makes you think I'm messy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"No…"

"Good. Now sense it's the end of the day and schools over do what you need to do and get your homework done! I'm going to get us some food, I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the dorm.

'Well… I'm going to get a shower, because I really don't want to do homework right now.'

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me and turned on the water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was a nice shower~" I said and stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around my waist. "Wait… where's my clothes? I thought I brought them in here with me! I can't go out there! What if Sensei is out there? Oh no!" I cracked the door open and peered around the room. 'Good no sign of him… he still must be out.'

I stepped out of the bathroom (towel around my waist) on my way to my closet. To my luck Nightray-Sensei walked in at that moment.

"…"

"It's not what it looks like! I just forgot my clothes so I went to get them!" I shouted.

My teacher just turned around and walked right back out the door.

"O-ok then…" I sighed. "That was awkward… Just wait 'til he comes back! Oh great."

I went back to the bathroom and got dressed as fast as I could, so I could get my homework over with.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when Nightray-Sensei came in.

"Where have you been?" I questioned him.

"None of your business. Are you doing homework?"

"Yea, but I don't understand it because I wasn't there for your class today."

"Fine… I'll tutor you." He said with a straight face.

"I didn't ask for tutoring! I _am_ pretty smart thank you very much!"

"Really? Then way do you have an 'F' in my class?"

"That…" I said pointing to a big stack of work sheets from his class.

He looked through them for a moment before looking up at me with a shocked face. "You actually _do_ your homework?"

"Yes. I just don't turn it in…"

"I can't believe it. I always thought you were just stupid, but every one of these is right!"

"Well believe it Sensei. I'm going to bed, night." I said and walked over to my bed and jumped on it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's Saturday and I had nothing better to do than sit around. All Nightray-Sensei was doing was grading papers at his desk.

"Sooooo bored!" I whined loud enough for the teacher to hear.

No response… he didn't even move!

"BORED!" I said, even louder.

"Go do something then, damnit!"

"I can't! Everyone is busy that I know of… Hey, you should entertain me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Dance around, Sensei!" I smirked.

"You want entertainment? Fine play a game!" He growled.

"What do you have? I don't want something boring like Monopoly!"

Nightray-Sensei got up and went to a draw on his side of the room. "I have… Chess, Twister… and-"

"Twister! I want to play Twister~" I sang, while jumping around.

I took the Twister box from him and laid it out and held the spinner in my hand. "Since there is only two of us, I will get the spinner~"

"Ok! Just start already!"

I started on red while Sensei started on the green side. I spun the little spinner-

"Right foot on yellow," We both moved our right foot on the yellow dot. I spun yet again. "Left foot on green… Left hand on yellow" I looked back at my teacher, who was bent back leaning on his left hand. I did the same, my hand was in between his legs. I blushed.

"Hurry up! I'm going to fall!"

"O-Ok!" As I was going to spin my left hand slipped from under me and I fell on him. We didn't move… It was like time was frozen…

"Can you get off me?"

"Uh- yea! Sorry!" I stood up, blushing.

"I don't think we should play that anymore… I don't want to be fell on."

"Ok… well else should we do? I'm bored again!" I whined.

"You should shut up and stop whining before I kill you! Watch a movie or something! There's some under my bed."

"Fine…" I pouted, and went over to his bed. "You have a lot of things under here. You know that?"

"Just get a movie already!"

I searched under my teacher's bed for the movies he was talking about, but I couldn't find any. I looked to the side and saw this bright colored poster and grabbed it. 'What the hell is this?'

"Um… Sensei?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What is it now O-"He looked over and stopped in the middle of his sentence, eyes about to pop out of his head. "Th-that?! I-I can explain!" He said, starting to panic.

"Why exactly do you have a Sailor Moon poster under your bed? Sensei… are you a pervert?"

"N-NO! I'm not a pervert! My niece came over the other day and forgot it…"

"Really? Your niece came over here? Then why are you so panicky?" I smirked.

"I'M NOT PANICKY!"

"Calm down Sensei! Ha! This is _so_ going up around the school~"

"Don't you dare! I'll fail you!"

"So it is yours?"

"Y-yes…" He looked down in shame.

"It's fine I don't care. I just wanted to see you go crazy!" I said, laughing.

Nightray-Sensei sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Do you still want to do something?" He asked me.

"Yes! What do you have in mind?"

"We can go eat something, I guess."

"Really? You…eat with me, together?"

"Yea…Don't make me regret it!"

.-.-.-.-..-

We came back from going to a café down the street called 'Hearts Pastries' they were really good! They had foods other than desert, so Nightray-Sensei got this weird sandwich that had tomatoes on it, and I ended up getting some chocolate chip cookies. It was a lot of fun surprisingly! We didn't talk much, but when we did it was usually me talking about how hot the girls there were. He couldn't really say anything because they were girl from our school! If he did he would probably get arrested…

"Thanks for the dinner, Sensei~" I smiled up at him.

"This isn't going to be often, so don't get used to it!"

"Whatever you say, Sensei!" I winked.

_A/N: Well? What ya think? Review and tell me! ^_^ I love people who review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! ^_^ I'm so happy! I really enjoyed typing this! xD Hehe~ you'll see why! I hope you enjoy too! And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that!_

(Oz's POV)

Tomorrow is the starting of Spring Break! Finally! I have been waiting forever for it, but of course my stupid teachers give us homework! I hate my teachers for giving us things to do on break! They just want to see us cry!

"Oz-kun~ Are you staring at me?" Break asked, winking.

"Wha? No!" I yelled, popping back into reality.

"Then pay attention," Break turned back to the bored and started writing assignment numbers down, "Since I'm nice, I will only give you one assignment~"

The bell rang and everyone exited the English class, on to their next subject. I was walking along the hallway to my math class when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see my childhood friend, Alice.

"Alice! Hey I haven't seen you in a while!" I smiled down at her.

"Hi… Now tell me! Is it true?" She demanded and pointed a finger at me.

"T-tell you what exactly?" I asked.

"Is it true you are rooming with Nightray-Sensei?"

"Yea… Why?"

"Hmmmmm…. Are you sleeping together?" Her eyes narrowed.

Alice is the person to say whatever she wants to get the scoop on things…

"WHAT?! No! Why would you think that? I don't even like him… or guys!" I said, pulling us away from the stares we were getting.

"Well it's suspicious so I'm keeping my eyes on you two!"

"Whatever! I have to get to class!"

-.-.-.-.-

Nightray-Sensei was like all the other damn teachers, giving us all things to do over our break. Luckily he only gave us a couple problems to do because he knew we weren't going to do them anyway. After he passed the worksheets out he told us we could work on them so we could get some of it done.

'Why did Alice think that I was sleeping with Nightray-Sensei? I-I never even said I liked him!' I sighed, staring at the paper in front of me, 'I like girls, but Sensei does… look cute when he falls asleep grading papers~'

"Oz… What's wrong?" Leo, a classmate, asked. "Do you have a fever? You're red…"

"Huh?" 'Oh crap! Why did I just think my teacher is cute?! And I'm blushing?!'

"I said you're red" Leo whispered, next to me.

"I'm fine…"

-.-.-.-

After class I got stopped by Nightray-Sensei.

"Oz. Why were you spacing out today?" He asked, bluntly.

"What are you talking about, Sensei? I wasn't spaced out!" I giggled, tucking some blonde hair behind my pierced ear.

He looked at me with a confused look.

I walked over to his desk and sat down on it, making sure I didn't sit on any papers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing up.

"Sitting."

"Smart ass. Get out of my classroom, schools over."

"Okay~ whatever you say~" I winked, jumping off his desk. 'What am I doing?! I think there _is_ something wrong with me! I can't believe I just did that…in front of _him_'

.-.-.-.-.-

I'm finally on Spring break and there is nothing to do!

"Where's Nightray-Sensei? He should be here by now…" I glanced at the clock, "its 4."

'Well… if he's not going to be here, might as well snoop through his stuff. Ha!' I thought getting up and looking by his bed side table.

"Hmmm…Nothing interesting…" I sighed, disappointed.

"What are you doing looking through my things?" I heard a stern voice from behind me.

"Shit." I turned around looking up at my teacher. He was pretty mad…

"I asked what you were doing."

"I-I was looking through your things… because I was bored, and you weren't here." I smiled and stood up from the floor.

"Leave my personal property alone please. I don't go through your things."

"Fine." I mumbled.

For the rest of the time until we were about to go to bed it was the same routine. Me, laying on my bed reading dirty magazines I got from one of my friends, while Nightray-Sensei either graded papers or watched something important on the news.

"Put that thing away and go to sleep." Nightray-Sensei grabbed my magazine and threw it in the trash.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because you are too young for those." He put simply.

"Yea? Well it's called being a teenager!" I glared up at him.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed his night clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Since I started sharing a dorm with Nightray-Sensei, he has refused changing in front of me… I think it's really funny… We are both guys! What's the big deal?

I got up and took my shirt off, by the time I was about to take my pants off (I sleep in my boxers) Nightray-Sensei walked out of the bathroom.

I started laughing. "What are you wearing?!" He was wearing footie pajamas that were black with tiny red bunnies all over them.

"Shut it! I'm only wearing them because I don't want you to look at my body!"

"Why would I do that? And you could have worn shorts and a shirt… not _this_ thing!" I laughed again.

"Well it's not only that! My… mom got me these…"

Oh this was a riot!

"So you're a momma's boy then?"

"Go to bed!" He snapped and sat on his bed.

I laughed again and took off my pants, throwing them into the dirty pile on my floor.

"What are you doing?" My teacher asked.

"What do you mean? I'm about to go to bed."

"Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"…I sleep in my underwear… Not every guy sleeps in footie pajamas…"

He blushed… He actually blushed! He mumbled something and pulled the covers over his head.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed. 'Crap. I can't sleep…Not again…'

I sat up and turned on the light in between our beds.

"Um… Nightray-Sensei…"

"What?" He sighed, not even turning around.

"Um… C-can I sleep… with you…?" I stuttered.

This time he turned around and sat up. "What did you just ask me?"

I blushed, "Can I s-sleep with you…" I looked down, drawing circles on my leg with my finger.

"Why are you asking me this?"

He sounded… scared?

"Actually… Sometimes I can't sleep alone… It's a fear I had since I was a kid…" I said, still not looking up.

"What do you mean? You had a dorm all to yourself!"

"Yes I did, but most times I had a girl over…" As soon as I said it I knew I was going to regret it. It's against the rules to have the opposite gender in your dorm… especially at night.

"What! I should take you to the principal right now! You know that is against rules!" He yelled at me.

"I know! We didn't do anything! It was my best friend, Alice! We don't like each other like that! And I-I'm still a virgin…" I whispered the last part, blushing.

He shook his head, "I don't care! It was wrong of you to do that!"

I rushed to my teacher's bed and sat beside him. "Please Sensei! If you won't let me…I'll go to Alice's dorm!" I threatened.

He sighed, "We wouldn't want that. Fine… Just don't touch me!"

"Thank you Sensei!" I hugged him.

"Get off!"

"I-I'm kind of nervous though, Sensei…" I smiled, still blushing.

"What? Why?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"I've never slept with another guy before…"

"D-don't make it sound perverted!" He blushed, turning off the light. "You're on the outside."

"Ok~ good night!" I smiled, laying down on my side of the bed. 'Maybe I _do _have feelings for him…' I thought then fell asleep.

_A/N: Did you like? ^_^ Please Review and tell me what you think! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! Ok… First things first… I'm sorry if this chapter is CRAP! I tried my best! I really did! I wrote it when I was on vacation! And I promised I would put it up today! Thank you __**Viifun **__for your awesome ideas! It helped a lot! I hope you like ****__ .Rabbit.-xX__ ^_^ Um… Oh! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows on this story! It makes me really happy to see people liking it! Well… on with the story!__** :**__3_

(Oz's POV)

'It's so warm' I thought, moving closer to the warmth.

I heard a groan and opened my eyes to be blinded by the sunlight coming from outside.

I blinked a couple of times and looked to my right. I smiled, 'Sensei looks peaceful'

I stared at him for a while until I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked down and blushed. Nightray-Sensei's arm was around my waist! 'His arm is warm too!' I smiled.

I scooted more into his body, his breath hitting my face. 'I wonder if I could just-' I leaned up, 'his lips are so close!' I thought, pushing hair away from his sleeping face.

I was probably 1 inch away from his lips when his eyes opened suddenly.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, taking away his arm form around my waist and sitting up.

"UH! AH-UM… N-NOTHING!" I stuttered, blushing and looking away.

"Why are you yelling, and why were you that close to my face?"

"I-I was…" _'Think Oz! Think!_!' "Um… I was seeing if you were still breathing?" I laughed nervously.

"What? Get out of my bed!" he grumbled, pushing me out of his bed.

I fell off the bed and on to my butt. "OW! That hurt ya know!"

'Wait… why did I want to kiss him?! I think I am going crazy!'

"What time is it?" My teacher grumbled.

"I don't know! I just woke up to!" I scooted towards my bed and looked at my phone, "It is 10 o'clock…"

"Ok." He stood up, went to his dresser and grabbed clothes. "I'm going to take a shower… don't destroy anything… or go through my stuff."

"Yea, yea" I waved him away.

I laid on my bed and thought about what I was about to do to my teacher.

'_Why was I going to kiss him? I know that I probably have feelings for him but I don't know…'_

15 minutes later my raven haired teacher came out of the bathroom in his clothes, drying his hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me…"

"I was?"

"Never mind." He sighed.

'_I was looking at him?! I probably had a weird look on my face… I was just spacing out!'_

"I'm going out."

"O-Ok…" I stuttered out. 'I can talk to Alice! Maybe she can help me!' I thought as I started dialing her number.

.-.-.-.-.

"I knew you were sleeping with him!" Alice, yelled excited.

"For the love of- I'm _not _sleeping with him, Alice! Not like _that _any way…" I blushed.

"So you guys didn't _do_ anything?" Alice asked, disappointed.

"No! I only slept in his bed because I was scared… like how I used to call you and make you come to my dorm all the time."

"Ohhhh…. I see. Then why did you call me?"

"Well… I think I'm falling for Nightray-Sensei… this morning I tried to kiss him but then he woke up." I blushed.

"That's it! You need my help! I'm going to help you get with Sensei!" She smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Alice!"

"Ok… Hmm… Let's see… You know how we have a little festival during Spring Break every year?"

"Yea?"

"Well, you ask if you can help Nightray-Sensei and when you do… well I will think of that when the time comes, but yep you can count on me!"

"If you say so…"

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Nightray-Sensei…"

"What?"

"You know the Spring Festival is tomorrow, right?"

"Yea."

"Well… can I help you set up or get things together for you?"

"…Why?"

"Because I want to." I stated.

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Fine. I want to help you because I will get credits."

"That's a good answer. Fine, I guess you can help me."

"Yay! Thanks." I smiled up at him.

-The Next Day-

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking down a hall alongside my teacher.

"Will you stop asking questions! We are going to the supply closet to get some banner or whatever they needed." He grumbled.

"Oh… ok…" I looked over my shoulder, I could see Alice tip toeing behind us, trying to act like a ninja. I rolled my eyes. '_Alice, what are you thinking…!?_'

We went to the left in a supply closet.

"Ok, look for something ribbon like."

"Ok." I nodded.

SLAM

We turned around. The door had slammed shut! 'Alice! What the hell?'

"What the-?" My teacher walked over to the door and tried to open it… It wouldn't open!

"Why did you lock the door, Alice?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking why the door shut…"

"We can figure that out in a minute. We need to find that banner."

We looked around for a while on every shelf and finally I saw it on the very top.

"I see it!" I cheered.

Nightray-Sensei looked up. "Yep, but how are we going to get it down? The shelf is pretty high…"

"Isn't there a latter in here?"

"No."

"Hmmm… Well what if you picked me up? I'm not that heavy… I could reach it!" I smiled.

My teacher thought for a moment then sighed, "I guess if that is the only way to get it. Be careful!"

"I will" I said as he lifted me up. "I almost have it!" I reached up a little further.

"Hurry up! I'm going to fall!"

"Almost!"

I almost had it in my hand when I could feel my teacher under me falling.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, falling to the floor on top of my teacher. I closed my eyes during the fall, so when I opened them I suddenly felt like I wanted to die right then and there! Mine and Nightray-Sensei's lips were mashed together in a kiss. My teacher's eyes were wide with shock.

I pulled away, still sitting on him. "I-I'm s-sorry!" I blushed.

"…Can you please get off of me?" He asked, avoiding my eyes.

"Sure…" I scooted off my teacher, still blushing_. 'I can't believe I just kissed_ _him!'_

"Since we have the banner… we can try to get out of here now." Nightray-Sensei walked towards the door, pushing on it. He tried turning the nob, it worked!

Nightray-Sensei went to take the banner to the class room while I stayed behind.

"So~ I heard you guys fall~ you're welcome!" Alice winked.

"Alice! Why did you lock us in there?!"

"To help you get Nightray-Sensei… duh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well you could have thought of something better!"

"What happened in there?"

I blushed. "W-well… he lifted me up to get the banner that we needed, but then he slipped and I landed on top of him… Our lips connecting…"

"SEE! Something _did _happen!"

"Well now he won't talk to me!"

"Well… see if he says anything tonight and if he does, call me!" She smiled and walked away.

.-.-.-.-

'_I don't know what to say! What should I do?' I asked myself, pacing back and forth in my room. 'Oh no!_ _I hear the lock!_' I jumped onto my bed and pretended to be interested in some poetry book.

My teacher walked in, a tired look on his face. "Thank you for the help today, Oz-kun." He put some bags down by his bed and sat down.

"You're welcome!" I smiled, looking up from the book.

"Um…. Listen… A-about what happened in the supply closet…"

"Y-yes?" I asked, starting to freak out inside.

"That didn't happen! Ok? T-the kissing… I mean…" He mumbled.

"Ok. Gotcha. Nothing happened…" My smile turned into a slight frown. _'I need to tell him how I feel! Maybe he will like me!'_ I thought, sitting up and looking my teacher in the eyes.

"Nightray-Sensei… I-I…" I looked down at the poetry book.

"Yes?"

"I… I love… POETRY! Yea! Poetry!" I laughed nervously.

He gave me a weird look. "Go to bed."

'_I can't do it. I can't tell him that I love him! He would turn me down… I just know it…'_ I sighed, laying down on my bed. _'I_ _guess I'll call Alice in the morning.'_

_A/N: Was it bad? I hope it wasn't! ;_; I really did try to make it good! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! ^_^ And thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I'm late with this chapter and I'm sorry! I will be better next time! Thank you again Viifun for your awesomeness! ^_^ aaannnnnddddd on with the story! :D_

(Oz's POV)

"What? You didn't tell him?!"

When I got up I called Alice and told her to meet me at the park… now she was yelling at me.

"I tried to tell him, Alice. It's just…"

"You have to tell him Oz!"

"I know, I know… but I'm afraid he won't like me back." I mumbled.

"Don't you have to help him today too? The play right? What's it even about?"

"Yea, I have to help put up props… It's about this young maiden who falls in love with a prince and she ends up dieing because she is sick. Sad really." I sighed, standing up.

"Wow…Well, you better hurry before he gets mad."

"Ok! See ya later Alice!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's about time! Where were you? You said you wanted to help me, and you arrive late."

"I'm sorry, Sensei."

He sighed, "Just arrive on time next time."

I went over to a box full of props and started sorting them out. '_There is a_ _lot of random crap in here!' _I thought, picking up a wooden sword. I was about to pick up the box when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID- Alice.

"What do you want? I'm trying to work and not get on Nightray-Sensei's bad side!" I whispered into the phone.

"Calm down. Look over to the second row of chairs." I looked over, she was waving her arm in the air and smiling.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"No…. Ok maybe… I have another idea for you to get with Sensei!"

"Does it involve me being locked in a closet?"

"Not you… but someone being locked in a closet~" She snickered.

"Ok, go on."

"You know the two people who play the main roles in the play?"

"…yea…"

She snickered again.

"Oh no! Alice, please don't!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt them! I will just 'gently' shove them into a closet somewhere, and after the play I will let them out…. If I don't forget about them…" She whispered the last part.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work-"

"It's going to work! Trust me, Oz." Then she hung up and ran out of the theater.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night of the play everybody was frantic, asking where the stars of the play were. I just sat back and watched… _'This is not good.' _

"Nightray-Sensei. We need to get someone to play the lead roles!" Sharon, a girl from my math class, paced back and forth. Sharon was the president of the drama department. She's not happy right now, since her play is going down the drain.

"I know, Miss Reinsworth. I looked everywhere for them." Nightray-Sensei spoke, panic in his voice.

"Oz?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Y-yes, Sharon?"

"You know all the parts don't you?"

"Yes… I do but…."

"Then it's settled! People get Oz in hair and makeup… also get his outfit on him!" She commanded like a queen.

"Hey wait a min-" I was then pulled into a room with a large mirror.

"Gilbert, you know all the lines to right?"

"Miss Reinsworth! I'm not a student."

"Please! I don't want to be a failure."

"Fine. I will do it this one time."

-.-.-.-.-.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" I ran up to Sharon, holding up my dress so I wouldn't fall. I was wearing a puffy pink dress with a black bow around my middle. Then to top it off I was wearing a blond wig that was in a ponytail.

"You're wearing a dress silly~ you are playing the girl after all!"

"Wha… I don't want people to see me like this!" I yelled at her, pulling at my wig to make it stay.

"Places everyone~" She smiled and shooed me away.

I walked on stage. _'I wonder who is playing the male lead role…' _I thought while looking around at the people sitting in the front row. Soft music started and everyone got quiet.

"My fair maiden! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I turned around.

'_NO! Nightray-Sensei is playing the part?!' _My teacher had the same reaction, he eyes widen, but then went back to normal.

"H-hello my prince~" I smiled, trying my best to make myself sound like a girl.

"Where have you been? I was so worried." He walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug.

I blushed and stuttered out, "I-I took a walk around town."

"Well don't leave my sight again! I can't stand it when you are away from me~" He smiled, taking my hand while we went into a "flower shop".

-.-.-.-.-.

'_I can do this! It's almost the end of the play! Just do what you have to do Oz!' _I breathed out a sigh.

"No please don't leave me! I love you!"

"I-I'm sorry, my love" I coughed out. _'This is so embarrassing!'_

"Please, before you go, at least give me one last kiss." My teacher was on his knees beside me, holding me up. He was really into this part….

"U-uh… O-ok…" I blushed.

In a moment's time our lips connected. _'I totally forgot about the kiss!' _The blush on my face got brighter.

We pulled apart from each other, our eyes locked.

"Goodbye."

"Prince-" Then I fell back before I could finish.

There was silence for a while then clapping! The actors stood up and bowed. The play was done! Finally!

Backstage, I ran to change back into my regular clothes. "I hope no one sees me!"

"You did a great job, Oz-kun"

I looked in the mirror. "N-Nightray-Sensei…"

"You're a good actor, you should join this class." He smiled and turned away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you seen the school paper?" Alice asked, running up to me in the cafeteria.

"No. What happened?"

"Well, two things," She scratched the back of her head, "I kinda forgot about the people I put in the closet, but they found them… later that night…"

"I knew you would forget!" I laughed.

"Then the other thing is…" She pointed to the header of the front page. "Looks like that kiss stirred things up~" She winked at me.

"They know it was me?" I started panicking.

"Nope~ that's the good part."

I sighed. "Thank God!"

"So~ how _was_ that kiss?"

"I'm going to class now."

"No~ come back!"

_A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please review! Until the next chapter, my lovelies~ _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I just want to say Thank you for all the follows, favorites… everything! I'm really really happy you guys like it! ^_^ Keep reviewing I love reading your reviews! They make me smile! So thank you and enjoy~ ;D And the Author Note at the bottom is important! So make sure you read that! Thanks again!**_

(Oz's POV)

"_I-I really like you Sensei…" I blushed, looking down at my pillow. _

"_I like you too, Oz~" _

"_What?" I looked up, wide eyed at him._

_He smirked, leading my face towards his- he was sitting next to me on my bed._

"_S-sensei?"_

"_Its ok-"he whispered, our lips connected. _

_I moved my lips against his, they were so soft~ I moved to sit in his lap. I brought my arms around his neck while my teacher put his hands on my waist. He deepened the kiss, licking my bottom lip for entrance. I gasped in the kiss and moaned against his mouth. _

I shot up, sitting in my bed panting. 'It was just a dream…a dream….' I sighed. 'Wait! W-why did I dream about that?! Probably because that kiss we had… Oh no! I hope Nightray-Sensei didn't hear! I looked over to his bed. He wasn't there! Where is he?

The bathroom door soon opened up, revealing my teacher drying his hair with a towel. He walked towards his bed and sat down.

"…Listen… I don't care or anything but… are you ok? Before I got up to take a shower you sounded like you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you didn't move."

"U-uh… yea! I'm totally fine! Don't worry about it." I avoided his gaze, looking at the floor.

"You were sweating too. Do you wanna talk about it?" He seemed concerned but no way in hell was I telling him that I had a dream about us kissing!

"No! It's fine… There's nothing wrong," I got up, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. "See ya in class, Sensei~"

"Ok. Don't be late!" He yelled at me before slamming the door shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm late! I hope Sensei isn't in the hallways" (he doesn't have a first period.)

I walked to my locker and opened up quietly. 'No teacher around~ good!' I thought, digging out my English and Math book.

"Really? I told you not to be late. Do you ever listen?" I turned to my right- Nightray-Sensei!

"Ahhhhhh! Shit!" I yelled, stepping to the side tripping over my bag and falling on my butt.

"Be quiet! There are classes going on."

"Well sorry… you didn't have to scare me like that!" I whispered angrily.

He sighed, sticking out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Now get to class before I give you a detention." He walked away after that, probably going to his classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

English class was hell like always… Break-Sensei is such a creep! We didn't do much just work on some essay.

In math it wasn't much different, Sensei walked around while we did math problems. I sat there staring into space, not even caring about what was in front of me. _'Now that I think about it… What did Sensei think about the kiss? D-did he like it?' _I blushed, _'Get it together Oz! Why would he like it? It was just an act… yea….an act…'_

Now I'm sitting at lunch with Alice, Elliot, Ada, and Leo. We sit together once and a while, it just so happened to be that day.

"Come on Elliot, you need to study for your test! You said you wanted my help!" Leo was yelling at Elliot because he was failing his science class. They always yell at each other even though they are a couple. I'm surprised they've stayed together this long!

"I studied last night! I don't need your help! I'm a prodigy… I got this~"

"Then why are you failing?" I snickered at Leo's comment.

"Shut it, Oz!" Elliot yelled.

I just stuck out my tounge and turned to Alice and my sister talking about her new dress she got from our uncle.

"Didn't you just get a new dress last week, Ada?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I wanted to look pretty for my cooking class…so I got another" She blushed.

"Why do you need to look pretty for your cooking class?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Your little sister likes a guy… or should I say a teacher~" Alice smirked.

"What?!" I looked at Ada who just looked at her sandwich, blushing.

"I-it's nothing… he doesn't even like me back…"

"Guess who it is~" Alice was still smirking.

Alice's smirking made me really nervous! I wish she wouldn't do that.

"Ummm… Well who is the Home Ec. Teacher?" I asked.

"Your sister is in love with a Nightray~ and not yours~" Alice winked at me and brought an arm around my sisters' shoulder.

"What? You like Vincent?!" I yelled, Ada shushed me because we got some stares. "Mine?! Alice!" I gave her a glare. _'This is horrible! Why does my sister like that creep? He shouldn't even be allowed to teach! Also… h-he's Sensei's brother!' _I thought.

"Y-yes! Please don't tell anyone!" Ada stuttered out.

I sighed, "I won't tell anyone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the day was like any other day boring… I was happy to be at my dorm finally~

"What am I going to do about my sister? I guess I can let her make her own choices, but I still don't like him!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see my teacher walk through the door carrying bags of what looked like food.

"If you don't answer you won't get food~" He smirked when he saw that I had a pout on my face.

"I'm actually doing homework! Remember, the one you gave us in class?"

"Yea, yea." He rolled his eyes at me.

"So, can I get food now?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay~ thanks." I grabbed a container, it had rice and chicken in it, yum! "Are you going to eat?"

"Yea." He took his coat off and sat beside me at our 'kitchen' table.

"Why were you late this morning? I specifically told you not to be late."

"I just lost track of time…"

"When I left you were going to the shower! It doesn't take that long to get a shower and get dressed!" he put his hand to his forehead like he had a head ache.

"I don't know why you are making a big deal of this… I just lost track of time in the shower… Calm down!" I scooped a forkful of rice onto my fork and shoved it into my mouth.

"Whatever. I'm going outside, you give me a headache!" He stood up, put his food on the counter, and walked out the door.

"What's his deal?" I got up and looked out the window. He just sat there. I went to my closet and got my coat. "Aren't you cold?" I asked him when I got outside.

"Its spring and no I'm not cold." He said, not looking at me. He started digging in his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter and a package of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" I sat down beside him on the ground.

"No. I just buy them because I like how they look." My teacher brought one of the cancer sticks to his mouth and lit it.

"Don't have to be sarcastic…" I sighed. _'I didn't know he smoked.' _"Have you always smoked?" I asked him.

"No. I started 10 years ago… I guess that is awhile." He breathed out smoke, I coughed.

"Hmmm. Can I try one?" I smiled at him.

He gave me a blank stare, "As your teacher, no!"

"What?! Oh come on~ no one will know~" I scooted closer to him.

"I'll know."

"Please~ if you give me one I will never be late to school ever again! How's that?" I smirked.

He thought about it for a minute then took the one from his lips and acted like he was going to give it to me, but instead smothered it on the ground by my leg.

I got up and ran inside, "ASSHOLE!" I yelled, slamming the door shut. I ran into the bathroom, sitting on the other side of the door. _'Who does he think he is? I can do whatever I want! It's my life! If he can smoke so can I! He's such… such a stupid head!' _I scooted down so I was lying on the floor.

A couple minutes later I heard the door open and shut. There was some rustling around. "I'm going to one of my coworker's dorm thing tonight… Don't be late for school tomorrow!" The door was opened and shut once again…

I was alone.

I waited a couple of minutes 'till I peeked out of the bathroom. The light was off and no one was in the room. I started panicking! _'He actually left?'_

"Alice!" I ran to my phone and called her. She was here in a matter of minutes.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked as soon as I opened the door.

"I got into a somewhat fight with Nightray-Sensei and called him an asshole…" I mumbled.

She sighed, "Oz…" She shut the door and laid me down on my bed, "You can't start fights with him, or you won't be able to get him to like you…"

"I know. I feel stupid."

"'Cuz you are stupid!" She laughed, "You need to sleep or you will be late for tomorrow."

"Ok, are you going to stay?" I asked, scooting over so there was room next to me.

"I guess, if it makes you happy." She plopped down beside me, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Alice. You are an awesome friend!"

"Don't mention it~ I already knew I was awesome~ now go to sleep!"

"Ok, ok!" I smiled and went to sleep. _'Hope I'm not late tomorrow! That would not be good'_

_A/N: Hello! I hoped you liked this chapter! :D Like always please review! And thank you again for all the reviews I love them so much! You guys are so sweet and I appreciate all the support! Oh, also please go to my __**PROFILE **__and look at the __**POLL **__I have put up! Thank you! ^_^ (__**The Poll is very important… at least I think it is… so please go and vote!) **_


End file.
